Icy Heart
by lightyliah
Summary: Two students. Only one scepter to change one life. A friendship which is almost broken by a heavy rivalry. In Indonesian. I don't own Cars or anything you recognize from the movie. :)


**Hello dear friends! I'm new here! Hai semuanya, aku newbie disini xD **

**Ini fic pertamaku alias my 1st fic, jadi maaf kalau agak.. Kacau(?).-. Sebelumnya, cerita ini mirip cerita Anime Sugar-Sugar Rune. Tapi karena disini tokoh2nya Cars, jadi aku masukin ke arsip Cars. Tadinya sih, mau dimasukin ke arsip xover. xD #CurhatBuk**

**Barangkali ada kesalahpahaman, _witch _itu penyihir perempuan. Kalau _wizard _laki-laki. :D**

**Oh iya, ini COLLAB WITH ITSCITRA01! :3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Alkisah, hiduplah 2 orang penyihir muda. Mereka adalah Sally & Holley. 2 mobil bersahabat dari Dimensi Sihir, Holley dari bagian Utara & Sally dari bagian Selatan. Mobil Porsche biru & Jaguar ungu ini adalah _Witches _atau penyihir perempuan dari Universitas Storm Tower, yang menjadikan mereka sahabat sekaligus saingan, karena keduanya merupakan witch yang pintar. Semakin hari, persahabatan mereka menjadi lebih dekat, sampai pada suatu hari, Kepala Sekolah Storm Tower memanggil keduanya ke Kantornya.

"Nona-nona witch," Mrs. Varte von Griphon memulai. "Aku sengaja memanggil kalian berdua kesini untuk suatu alasan. Alasan yang mungkin akan membuat persahabatan kalian pasang-surut.."

Sally & Holley saling menatap satu sama lain, _deg-degan _dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Mrs. Varte.

"Ini adalah sebuah duel, tepatnya. Duel dimana kalian akan dinilai. Mulai dari mantra sihir, kerjasama, & tentunya perilaku kalian."

Mrs. Varte kemudian membaca selembar kertasnya. "Kalian akan ditempatkan di Planet Bumi, di Dimensi Mobil Biasa. Tugas kalian yaitu mengumpulkan hati yang berasal dari perasaan suka penduduk lokal kepada kalian sebanyak-banyaknya. Siapapun yang mendapat hati paling banyak, akan menjadi Master of Witch sekolah ini & pemegang Tongkat Sihir Storm Tower generasi baru. Dan nilai lebih dari '+' tentunya."

Mrs. Varte lalu memunculkan 2 wadah berbentuk hati yang terbuat dari kaca di masing-masing ban calon Master of Witch & menghilangkannya lagi. Tanda sudah menjadi milik witches tersebut. "Wadah hati itu akan muncul dengan sendirinya ketika kalian menerima hati."

"Kapan duelnya dilaksanakan, Mrs. Varte?" Tanya Holley.

"Sekarang juga. Jadi sebaiknya kalian siapkan barang-barang kalian menggunakan sihir, sekarang juga."

"Um Mrs," Kata Sally. "Disana, dimana kami tinggal?"

Sang Kepala Sekolah senior tersenyum. "Aku sudah titipkan kalian kepada wizard senior pemegang sihir Bumi. Kalian akan tinggal bersamanya selama duel, & ia akan menjelaskan segalanya seputar tugas kalian. Jadi, tak perlu kuatir.. Apa kalian mau menerima tantangan ini?"

"Tentu Mistress."

"Sekarang, pergilah ke gerbang sekolah. Aku akan mengirimkan kalian ke Bumi lewat Portal Ophélus. Sebaiknya kalian pergi lebih dulu, aku menyusul." Jelasnya.

Akhirnya, Sally & Holley menghilang & langsung berada di gerbang Storm Tower, menggunakan mantra ilusi. Dengan keadaan sudah membawa trolley berisi barang-barang masiing-masing.

"Kalian siap?" Tanya Mrs. Varte.

Sally & Holley mengangguk.

"_Illusio et Ophélus, ostede mihi in porta!"_

Lalu, muncullah portal spiral yang terbentuk dari pusaran angin tornado & awan mendung dengan kilatan-kilatan petir. Kelihatan seperti penjahat kan? Jangan khawatir, seluruh lapisan Dimensi Sihir berisi penyihir-penyihir baik hati & tau aturan. Kecuali 1, yaitu Dimensi Sihir paling bawah yaitu Surganya Kegagalan & Kegelapan yang berisi witches wizards sesat yang serakah akan kekuatan sihir.

"Selamat tinggal witches muda. Berhati-hatilah & semoga berhasil!"

Sally & Holley lalu masuk ke dalam portal dan seketika lenyap.

* * *

_*Poof!*_

Kurang lebih beberapa detik saja, mereka sudah langsung berada di Bumi, tepatnya Dimensi Mobil Biasa, terbang di udara. Karena kebetulan, portal Ophélus berada di udara tidak terlalu tinggi dari tanah. Didepan mereka, ada sebuah rumah yang bergaya Eropa. Pokoknya, keren & besar deh! Lebih mirip Istana!

"Waw.. Jadi ini yang namanya Bumi.." Gumam Sally.

"Dan rumah itu pasti rumah penyihir senior itu." Holley menambahkan.

Detik itu juga, melintas sesosok mobil yang ngebut dihadapan Holley & Sally. Ia lalu menampakkan dirinya. Ternyata ialah si Wizard senior kata Mrs. Varte tadi, mobil F1 Ferrari yang dicat bendera Italia. Holley & Sally menatapnya dengan ekspresi bengong.

"Tepat sekali."

* * *

**R&R?  
**

**-Vivy**


End file.
